Elementary team
by NERO1002
Summary: Antes de su muerte el Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, creo el intercambio elemental en un intento de unir a la 5 grandes aldeas, lo cual apenas funciono, que sucedería si Naruto se uniera? que cambios traerá y si Yagura se hubiera liberado del Genjutsu de Obito. descubrelo todo aqui en este fanfic. es harem


**Prologo**

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es de mi propiedad es de Kishimoto Masashi, todos los personajes le pertenecen, con excepción de cualquier personaje que yo cree.

-Hablar-

-(pensamiento)-

-**HABLA DEMONIO, BIJUU, TRANSFORMACION JINCHURIKI**-

-**jutsu**-_

Yagura Karatachi el yondaime mizukage, el shinobi más fuerte de kirigakure y jinchuriki del Sanbi, el Biju tortuga de tres colas, esta enfrentando a su enemigo numero 1, mas peligro que el propio Madara Uchiha y más longevo que la cadena del odio, un enemigo que cada kage de todas las aldeas se enfrenta día a día… EL PAPELEO.

Yagura era un hombre con el cuerpo de un niño de 12 a 14 años, de pelo gris desordenado, ojos rosados sin pupilas y una cicatriz con puntas de satura corría debajo de su ojo izquierdo hasta su mejilla, llevaba una camisa gris sin mangas con el protector de la frente de kirigakure unida al frente, también tenía una armadura de malla de manga corta sobre la cual usa un poncho verde junto con una faja turquesa alrededor de su cintura, combinado con un delantal verde sobre sus pantalones, lleva un par de botas marrones y en su espalda lleva un arma de asta con forma de bastón con gancho de tamaño desigual con la imagen de una flor verde en el extremo más grande y sobre todo eso llevaba las túnicas tradicionales del mizukage, aunque no lo aparenta tiene la edad de 35 años.

-(Cuando… desperté de ese Genjutsu nunca pensé que moriría de esta forma y más teniendo un inquilino en mi interior) – se quejó Yagura

-(**POR ULTIMA VES…** **DEJA DE QUEJARTE, AGRADECE DE QUE NO ESTEMOS BAJO EL CONTROL DE ESE UCHIHA ENMASCARADO O SINO TANTO TU, YO Y TU ALDEA ESTARIAMOS EN UNA SITUACIÓN NADA AGRADABLE**) – dijo con exasperación el Sanbi o como se llama realmente, Isobu – (**ADEMAS NO LLEVAS QUEJANDOTE SOBRE ESTO, NO SE… ¡UNOS 10 AÑOS! ¡A VECES ME PREGUNTO PORQUE NO TOMO POSECION DE TU CUERPO Y HAGO YO SOLO EL TRABAJO!**) – exclamo un muy irritado Biju por culpa de su anfitrión.

-(Prff… te reto a hacerlo, sé muy bien que le temes al papeleo tanto como a mí, estoy seguro de que no podrías encontrar una solución a mi problema actual aun que pongas tu vida en juego) – resoplo Yagura con desdén.

-(**-…-**) – Isobu se quedó callado, Yagura tenía razón el no entendía ni una pisca de la política shinobi. Una vez en un acto de "benevolencia" y porque estaba aburrido y no tenia ganas de dormir, Isobu le dijo a un muy cansado Yagura que le diera control de su cuerpo para que el pueda terminar el trabajo por él, Yagura acepto no podía aguantar un minuto mas despierto, cabe destacar que cuando despertó nunca volvió a relegarle cualquier trabajo a Isobu de nuevo, había peleo con garabatos, Isobu no sabe escribir, había una mala repartición de las misiones, Isobu no sabia los rango de los ninjas y sus misiones, había una nueva adquisición de territorio en kiri, pero era prácticamente inhabitable ahí había una niebla toxica de color verde y rojo, por alguna razón los ninjas por debajo de jounin no podían respirar ahí, Isobu solo podía encogerse de hombros él ni siquiera sabía cómo ocurrió eso, pero estaba seguro de que fue su culpa, Yagura solo podía encontrar consuelo viendo el papeleo que Isobu estaba quemando, hasta que se dio cuenta que eso también era malo.

Yagura tubo un escalofrió de tan solo recordar eso, ese fue un día oscuro en su aldea.

-(**…BIEN TU GANAS, PERO DE QUE SE TRATA ESTA VEZ ESTA… ARMA MORTAL?**) – pregunto Isobu con cierto temor, desde ese día no había vuelto a ser el mismo.

-(Es sobre el intercambio elemental)

-(**ESE PROGRAMA QUE CREO EL YONDAIME HOKAGE ANTES DE SU MUERTE?**)

-(Si)

De lo que están hablando esos dos es de un programa de unión de las 5 grandes aldeas ninjas que creo el yondaime hokage de konohagakure, en su última reunión de la "cumbre de los Kages", en donde solo participaran konoha, Suna y kumo, después se unió iwa y por último kiri.

La razón por la que Kirigakure se unieron es simple… estaban solos. Para poder explicar eso hay que retroceder unos 10 años en el pasado.

Kirigakure incluso después de que terminaran las grandes guerras shinobi aun tenían aliados con los que contar, pero después de que Yagura tomara el puesto de mizukage fue puesto en un Genjutsu para ser manipulado por lo que kiri quedo en gran parte aislado del exterior, el que lo manipulaba era una persona con una máscara en espiral con un agujero en el centro el cual le permitía ver su sharingan, el Doujutsu de los Uchiha de konoha, al parecer el Uchiha quería que eliminara los kekkei genkai de toda la nación y por 2 años se desato de poco a poco una guerra civil que iba destruyendo a los clanes con kekkei genkai, por lo que ese tiempo fue nombrado la purga de las líneas de sangre.

Pero para su suerte el Uchiha le quería incrustar el Biju de tres colas en su cuerpo ¿con que razón? él no lo sabía, lo que no esperaban ambos, incluso si un estaba bajo un Genjutsu, es que Isobu actuara rápido y se tragara al mizukage y que después se hundiera y nadara en el agua lejos del alcance del Uchiha, cuando encontró un lugar seguro Isobu escupió a Yagura y rompió el Genjutsu, después de que se recuperara del shock inicial Yagura levanto la guardia frente al Biju solo para que después la bajara un poco cuando supo que el Biju solo quería hablar, después de conversar un rato se dieron cuenta de que se llevan muy bien, al parecer Isobu era un sensor no muy bueno pero lo suficientemente bueno para saber de lo peligroso que es el Uchiha y para saber que Yagura estaba bajo un Genjutsu, pero lo que Isobu quería era que el fuera su jinchuriki, eso sorprendió a Yagura creyendo que a los Bijus no les gustaba estar encerrados, algo que confirmo Isobu, pero dijo que no puede vivir en libertad si hay alguien capas de pelear y capturar a los Bijus, después de escuchar su razón Yagura acepto, solo para que ambos se sorprendieran por su compatibilidad incluso si Yagura no fuera un infante, ha y Isobu no esta encerrado adentro de Yagura es más que estuviera viviendo dentro de el sin restricciones, ambos acordaron en dejar su estado de jinchuriki en secreto.

Cuando volvieron ha kiri sin que los siguiera el Uchiha enmascarado, se sorprendieron cuando descubrieron que estaban al comienzo de una guerra civil con el teniendo seguidores civiles y ninjas anti kekkei genkai con una mentalidad de como si estuvieran alabando a un Dios, Yagura nunca maldijo tanto en su vida desde ese día, al comienzo tuvo que seguir el juego por un mes hasta que tomó una decisión drástica, primero aprovecho de deshacerse de los clanes que estaban en su contra antes del Genjutsu, después envió a un quinto de sus shinobi a misiones suicidas, después tuvo un reunión secreta con su antigua estudiante Mei Temuri, líder de la resistencia y tuvieron una "muuuuuuuy" larga conversación, después el solo elimino la mitad de sus propias fuerzas anti kekkei genkai y la otra mitad fue exterminada por las fuerzas de Mei.

La cantidad de muertes de civiles, ninjas y fueron mas grandes de las que Yagura pudo predecir, incluso si hubiera eliminado una gran cantidad de clanes y seguir con la guerra civil, no hubiera llegado al resultado que él tuvo en esto.

Yagura tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para evitar que la situación se descalibrara por lo que lo quiera o no tenia que dar la imagen de un kage extremista, por lo que tuvo que dar un discurso sobre como "kirigakure debe cambiar su forma de ser desde la raíz, por lo que todos lo que estuvieran en mi contra debían ser eliminados" y les conto un plan inventado para una excusa por eliminar gran parte de su ejército diciendo "que era una forma para eliminar a todos los que estaban en contra de sus aliados" un discurso que literalmente forzado, pero desde que apareció Zabuza el "demonio de kirigakure" cuando estaba bajo el Genjutsu, digamos que sus acciones y discurso fueron medianamente aceptados, pero incluso si querían estar en contra de él, no podían contra el poder de un ninja nivel kage reforzado con un jinchuriki, desde ese momento todos en kiri nombraron a Yagura el mizukage sangriento, simple, pero cierto según sus acciones y nombraron a Zabuza el héroe demonio de kiri ya que sino fuera por su existencia kiri aun tendría sus exámenes de matanza.

Hablando de Zabuza, Yagura descubrió que el era uno de sus 7 espadachines de la niebla, cuando fue a investigar mas sobre el estado actual de sus espadas, casi le dio un infarto al descubrir que la mayoría de sus espadachines estaban muertos, entre ellos estaban, Jinin, Jinpachi, Kushimaru, Ameyuri, Mangetsu y Fuguki que fue asesinado por Kisame, el cual se llevó la Samehada.

Por lo que lo deja con tan solo Zabuza como el único ninja experimentado entre los 7 espadachines y un nuevo miembro de los espadachines un ninja llamado Raiga, estudiante de Ameyuri, poseyendo los Kiba y al parecer se encontraron nuevos sucesores para las espadas de los espadachines, los cuales fueron dos aprendices para el puesto siendo un genin llamado Chojuro, poseyendo la Hiramekarei y el hermano menor de Mangetsu, Suigetsu, poseyendo la Kabutowari y una réplica de la kubukiribocho.

Pasaron 8 años desde que salió del Genjutsu y entrar en el mundo del papeleo y ahí fue donde Isobu empezó a irritarse con las quejas de Yagura con el papeleo, al fin estabilizaron kirigakure, pero no sin consecuencias y Yagura tiene dos concejeros de confianza, siendo una de ellas Mei Temuri, pero el problema llego cuando vio su red de espías, descubrió que todo el kirigakure estaba aislado del mundo, ya ni recibía noticias de algunos de sus aliados después del lavado del cerebro y estaba totalmente desactualizado en lo que respecta de los países elementales, lo cual lo alarmo, un ninja por lo que más se caracterizaba era su obtención de información y su actualización de esta, por lo que al enterarse del programa de intercambio elemental casi salto de alegría como el cuerpo de niño que tiene, Yagura creyó que era un regalo de los dioses por lo que no dudo en entrar al programa y mas cuando los pros superan a los contras.

Cuando entro en el programa se sorprendió al ver al sandaime hokage y no al yondaime, después descubrió 2 cosas que hiso que dudara de que konoha lo hubiera puesto en un Genjutsu.

Primero, el yondaime murió peleando con el "kyubi" "el zorro de 9 colas" y hermano de Isobu, un poco antes de que le lavaran el cerebro. El enmascarado iba a sellar a Isobu dentro de él, era una gran coincidencia para dejarlo pasar.

Segundo, al parecer el clan Uchiha fue exterminado cuando estaba estabilizando kiri, solo quedando un miembro pequeño del clan como sobreviviente y cuando investigo quien fue el culpable, vaya fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que un mismo miembro del clan los eliminara, el nombre del que cometió el crimen fue Itachi Uchiha, actual Nuke-nin desaparecido, por un momento se pregunto si Itachi era el Uchiha que lo puso en el Genjutso, hasta que descarto esa idea, las edades no coincidían, Itachi aun no era un genin cuando el yondaime hokage murió. Por lo que tuvo que suponer que el Uchiha que lo ataco debería ser un Uchiha renegado de konoha que estaba afuera cuando ocurrió la masacre o una persona que se le implanto el sharingan, con ese pensamiento pensó en el ninja copia dador y de nuevo lo descarto, el conoció a Kakashi por informes y aunque haya sido por culpa de kiri y iwa que sus dos compañeros estén muertos, el literalmente era tan leal al yondaime que parecía un perro, el no sería capaz de matar a su propio Sensei y hokage, y él no se especializa en Genjutsu, además el enmascarado tenia el pelo negro y él podía ver a través de un jutsu de transformación y el tinte de pelo de una persona si es que tenía puesto.

Su primer año en probar el programa se podría considerar mediocre, cada aldea tenía que enviar un número impar de genin, mínimo una persona, para formar un equipo de tres genin, no se permitían dos genin de la misma aldea en el mismo equipo, pero si se permitía un jounin y un genin de la misma aldea, además en el programa existía un equipo que simbolizaba la unión entre las aldeas, era un equipo de 6 miembros conformado por 5 genin de las 5 aldeas y un jounin Sensei de una de las aldeas, aunque ese equipo es más de imagen que cualquier cosa, no simboliza en verdad la unión entre las aldeas, ese equipo es más para respetar el trato. los genin que envió Yagura no eran de ningún clan, por la única razón de que recién estaban saliendo de una guerra civil por los kekkei genkai y aunque no eran malos tampoco sobresalían por lo que no pudieron hacer mucho por las relaciones para kiri, su segundo año fue relativamente mejor pero sin los resultados esperados, por lo menos pudieron mantener una relación neutral con sus equipos correspondiente y aquí en su tercer año del programa Yagura estaba seriamente considerando hacer matrimonios arreglados con algunos clanes fuera de kiri.

No es que sus genin escogidos fueran malos, es todo lo contrario al fin este año estaban saliendo algunos genin talentosos, el problema era los jounin Sensei, sin ofender a sus jounin, pero los que él escogió anteriormente apenas pasaban ante los monstruos que las otras aldeas enviaba, prácticamente su lista se vio reducida desde el incidente de Kisame, no podía enviar a sus espadachines restantes y aunque Raiga sea bueno con los niños, no es un muy buen maestro y Zabuza… Yagura le recorrido un escalofrió de tan solo pensarlo, el conoció a Haku y aunque fueron un par de coincidencias que hicieron que Haku fuera muy unida a Zabuza, el tan solo lo convirtió en un arma.

AO?

No, aun que el hombre sea el Kakashi Hatake del Byakugan, no quería abrir las heridas provocadas entre kumo y konoha, por tan solo pavonearse entre ello, eso no ayudara en sus relaciones.

Mei?

Aunque es una de las mejores kunoichis de la aldea, prácticamente no era apta para enseñar aun, aunque está mejorando, ya que tomo bajo su ala a Chojuro, además… no quería provocar un incidente parecido al de Kisame.

Cuando Yagura estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que alguien entro en su oficina, cuando la persona estaba al frente de él, el bajo todas las hojas enfrente suyo de golpe, lo que provoco que detuviera su tren de pensamiento y mirar a la persona enfrente suyo.

el hombre en cuestión era alto, delgado y joven, de ojos dorados pálidos, con una mirada estoica casi sin emociones, tiene cabello marrón hasta los hombros con un flequillo cubriendo su ojo su ojo izquierdo, vestía un largo kimono azul con un dibujo de tres burbujas en la parte superior trasera, sujetado por un cinturón naranja, al lado en su cintura había una botella de bambo y un soplador de burbujas, tenía el protector de frente de kiri unido en su kimono en la parte de su hombro, todo esto dejando en claro que el hombre era parte del departamento de ninjutsu burbujas de kirigakure.

-Otra vez holgazaneado mizukage-sama? ¿Cuántas veces le tenemos que repetir que no holgazanee en el trabajo? ¿Quiere que le recuerde el día de la niebla toxica? – dijo el hombre con voz de reproche y hubiera sonado mas intimidante sino fuera por su voz monótona.

Yagura solo se limito en mirar al hombre, ignorando el hecho de que menciono uno de los días oscuro de kiri, el hombre parado al frente suyo es su segundo concejero, amigo y compañero jinchuriki, Utakata, jinchuriki del Rokubi, la babosa de 6 colas o Saiken como se llama realmente, Utakata era un ninja de kiri hasta que se volvió un Nuke-nin cuando Yagura estaba bajo el control del enmascarado, pero la principal razón por la que abandono kiri fue por la traición de su maestro, Haruzame, por intentar extraerle su Biju y quedarse con su poder.

El logro huir pero no sin quedar traumado con la experiencia de su exmaestro y un tiempo después, para su disgusto, se encontró siendo maestro de una aspirante a kunoichi llamada Hotaru, años mas tarde ellos fueron encontrados por el mizukage trayendo consigo ANBU ninjas, Utakata sabiendo quien era intento hacer que Hotaru se fuera mientras el se quedaba peleando, pero Yagura lo detuvo y le explico la situación, le dijo que el estaba bajo un tipo de Genjutsu por 2 años y que ahorco a Haruzame después del fiasco que hiso con él, Utakata solo se dignó de darle una mirada escéptica a Yagura como si estuviera esperando una trampa, Yagura le ofreció volver a la aldea olvidando todo lo sucedido, aunque con duda al principio al final acepto, no es que tuviera otra opción según su situación, él y Hotaru regresaron a kiri junto con Yagura y los ANBU, aunque el trato con el jinchuriki aún seguía vigente por lo menos tenía una casa donde dormir y descubrió que Yagura era un jinchuriki al igual que él, solo que nadie sabe que el es un jinchuriki con excepción de él, Hotaru, Mei, la cual se volvió una buena amiga, AO y Chojuro, al pasar los años se pudo forjar una confianza entro los dos al punto en que Utakata se volvía su segundo concejero.

Entonces ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué el hombre con una sonrisa del gato de Cheshire al frente suyo parece tan desconfiable como el diablo mismo?

. .kun tengo una misión especial para ti – dijo Yagura con una voz asquerosamente dulce.

Utakata trago saliva, sabía que lo que fuera a decir el mizukage no seria nada bueno para él, aun se sigue preguntando si "aceptar ese día la oferta de Yagura y no pelear" fue buena idea.

* * *

**2 semanas después**

* * *

**En Kumogakure**

En la aldea kumo un hombre muy musculoso, de tes negra, con el pelo de color rubio peinado hacia atrás, con un pequeño bigote y una barba de punta del mismo color, lleva unos brazaletes de oro en sus brazos y lleva puestos pantalones negros ANBU con un cinturón de oro con un jabalí grabado en el centro, tiene puesto las túnicas del raikage abiertas dando así a conocer su estatus, sin camisa debajo y dejando ver sus pectorales al mundo, tiene un tatuaje de un Fuma shuriken en cada hombro.

Este es "A" el raikage de kumogakure y en este momento esta con una expresión aburrida casi muerta, mientras está leyendo un documento, que se trata sobre el intercambio elemental, esta situación prácticamente desconcertó a su secretaria aprendiz Mabui de 16 años y a su hermano "Bee", el jinchuriki del ocho colas.

Ambos se quedaron preocupados viendo al raikage, Bee se tuvo que contener de decir un rap o de decir que quería vacaciones, el acaba de llegar, por lo que le estaba pidiendo ayuda a Mabui.

Cuando estaban apunto de hablar A se movió, estaban esperando el fuerte estallido emocional por el cual el raikage era conocido, pero lo que no esperaron fue la calma, la fría y sanguinaria calma alrededor del raikage.

-Lo matare, juro que lo matare, sino obtengo su cabeza voy a cometer una locura – dijo con los ojos inyectados de sangre y un aura de muerte que confundiría a Minato con el gran parecido que tiene con el Shinigami.

Mabui y Bee solo podían quedarse lo mas quietos y silencioso posible ante su raikage que parecía que acaba de ser poseído por el Shinigami.

Ese día la oficina del raikage estaba llena de tanta tensión que se podía cortar el aire con un cuchillo... de plástico.

* * *

**En Sunagakure **

En la aldea de Suna, la actitud del kazekage, Rasa de la arena, no podría considerarse mejor o mejor dicho era todo lo contrario del raikage, al leer el documento del intercambio elemental el tan solo se levantó de su asiento y dejo el condenado papeleo con su asistente confundido.

Fue hacia un campo de entrenamiento aleatorio y sin preocuparse de si había ninjas entrenando ahí, el empezó a destruir el lugar hasta dejar un cráter que haría que una Bijudama este orgulloso de la destrucción, por suerte no había personas ahí en el campo.

Pobre del tonto que quiera detenerlo, tendrá suerte de sobrevivir si intenta detenerlo.

* * *

**En Iwagakure**

La aldea iwa se puede considerar como la mejor que se tomo la noticia del intercambio elemental, ya que su actual godaime tsuchikage tenía la excusa perfecta para no hacer la parte del tratado del intercambio elemental.

-aaaaaaahhhh quien lo iba a decir la guerra civil nos salvó. – dijo un rubio de ojos azules con el cabello en una cola de caballo y unos mechones que cubren su ojo izquierdo, el cual fue modificado para ser una mirilla amplificadora, un recordatorio que le dejo un cierto Uchiha renegado de konoha.

-Tsuchikage-sama me llamo? – dijo un ninja gordo de iwa

-aah Akatsuchi, hermano, no hay necesidad de ser tan formal, fuimos amigos en la academia no?

-mmmh supongo, entonces para que me llama Deidara-sama?

-No vas a dejar el "sama" verdad?

-no

Este hombre es Akatsuchi ninja jounin de 18 años, es un hombre robusto de pelo negro al igual que sus ojos, tiene grandes mejilla y nariz regordeta, su ropa se conforma del uniforme oficial de iwagakure, lleva una camisa roja debajo de su chaleco táctico además de una bufanda amarilla que adorna su cuello, su protector de frente esta en su cabeza haciendo como una bandana con el símbolo de iwa apuntando hacia al frente.

-Bueno te traje aquí porque eres el jounin Sensei que enviare al intercambio elemental.

-…-

-Disculpe?

-Si, como sabrás hace 3 años, un poco antes de kiri, hemos entrado en el programa de intercambio elemental, ya que después de las guerras shinobis prácticamente nos emos quedado sin aliados y desde que Onoki se hiso el muerto por una paranoia de que iban a controlarlo, como el supuesto rumor de que el mizukage estaba siendo manipulado, después de eso tuvimos una guerra civil más larga que la de kirigakure por causa del yondaime tsuchikage, el cual por su culpa separo a iwa en dos lados, un lado de líneas de sangre de los clanes y el otro de ninjas normales, al final el resultado final termino con yondaime muerta y que yo ocupara su puesto, si nuestros compañeros de la academia me vieran no sabría que expresión pondrían.

-Cierto, quien diría que solo se necesitaba una guerra civil, para que al fin desahogaras todas tus tendencias explosivas – dijo con una sonrisa Akatsuchi, mientras Deidara desviara la mirada con una sonrisa tímida – bueno olvidando los viejos tiempo, ¿me podría explicar todo esto si ya todos los ninjas de iwa lo saben y porque yo de todos ellos?

-Te lo digo porque en este momento estamos cortos de aliados ¿sabes cómo nos llaman afuera del país? "la piedra afilada apuñala dora de la espalda", la razón por la que te escogí fue porque eres uno de mis ninjas más confiables y sabios para tu edad como a la ves el que menos le importa la diferencias entre las aldeas – explico Deidara sus razones

-Entiendo, entonces… ¿cuándo parto? – pregunto el ninja de gran tamaño

-Una semana antes de la graduación de konoha, hay es donde va a comenzar este año el intercambio, por cierto, estos son los tres genin que van a ir – le entrego tres fichas

Cuando Akatsuchi miro las fichas estaba bien con los primeros dos, pero cuando vio al tercero estallo en sudor frio.

-Dei… Deidara estás seguro de que es una buena idea enviarla a ella de todas las personas, aunque los otros dos no llevan la manía de odiar a las aldeas, principalmente konoha, pero enviar a Kurotsuchi, ella prácticamente… es prácticamente la representación del odio hacia konoha de casi todos los ninjas en iwa – dijo alarmado Akatsuchi olvidando las formalidades con la persona al frente suyo.

-Lo sé muy bien, es por eso que la estoy enviando, desde que se convirtió en genin hace dos años su odio hacia la hoja sola ha ido aumentando y eso solo causara problemas al futuro, quiero que ella empiece a relacionarse con las personas de otras aldeas y si se pone malhumorada solo dile que un tsuchikage debe valorar las relaciones fuera de la aldea – dijo el tsuchikage con una sonrisa

-Está usted se…– Akatsuchi se detuvo ante la mirada bastante psicópata de Deidara, podrá ser el tsuchikage mas relajado de todos, pero nunca hay que olvidar que una vez fue conocido como el "bombardero loco de iwa" – como usted diga tsuchikage-sama.

* * *

**En konohagakure**

En konoha el sandaime hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, estaba teniendo los mismos problemas que los kages de las otras aldeas, solo que en esta situación no podía enviar a ningún jounin o genin de algún clan al intercambio, prácticamente todos se habían negado a participar.

Hyuga, Aburame, Inuzaka, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Nara y ni siquiera hablemos de Uchiha, todo se negaron por sus razones bien argumentadas… bueno, menos Inuzaka.

Hyuga aun odia a kumo por el incidente del secuestro.

Aburame aun tiene rencor contra iwa.

Akimichi, Yamanaka y Nara querían que sus herederos formaran el equipo Ino-Chika-Cho.

Inuzaka… Tsume Inuzaka, la líder del clan, desde el comienzo no le gusto el programa.

Por lo menos este año le tocaba preparar el intercambio en konoha ya que gracias a una regla que decía que la aldea donde se celebre el intercambio solo enviara a un genin. Hiruzen se estaba preparando para la futura reprimenda de Tsume hasta que alguien entro en su oficina.

La persona es un hombre alto con una cicatriz larga que cruzaba en la mitad de su cara, su cabello esta en una cola de caballo con puntas sobresalientes, su vestimenta consistía en el uniforme ninja estándar de konoha solo que no llevaba su protector de frente consigo. Este hombre es Iruka Umino, ninja chunin y profesor de la academia ninja.

Hiruzen sabia que iba a informarle sobre el incidente que estaba relacionado con Naruto y Mizuki sobre el pergamino prohibido.

-Supongo que ya que tu protector de frente no esta Naruto ha pasado el examen genin? – le hablo Hiruzen a Iruka mas como un hecho que una pregunta.

Iruka no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Si, se podría decir que tomo una prueba recuperativa, según las habilidades que vi, en la academia, pudo completar los jutsus de transformación y sustitución y mostro el jutsu multi clones de sombra en la pelea contra Mizuki, un chunin, aunque débil aun es chunin, aun nivel más allá de mis expectativas y aunque su taijutsu fue… deficiente, pudo derrotar a Mizuki – dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa hasta que se volvió amarga ante los recuerdos de lo último que dijo.

-mmmmh – Hiruzen tarareo ante eso, pensando en el progreso de Naruto y su como ira su progreso ninja en el futuro.

Ante ese pensamiento el viejo hokage no pudo evitar mirar el documento sobre el programa elemental, con su tren de pensamiento yendo a una milla por segundo Hiruzen miro a Iruka.

-Iruka se sincero conmigo en esto, no tan solo como como un ninja bajo mi mando, sino también como el profesor que eres en este momento – Hiruzen hablo con autoridad.

Iruka se tenso por un minuto hasta que se calmo y miro con seriedad al hokage.

-Si hokage-sama – respondió el chunin profesor.

-¿Qué opinas sobre los equipos en los que Naruto podría unirse? – Hiruzen hablo con toda la seriedad que podía reunir.

Iruka se tomo un minuto antes de responder con la mano en la barbilla.

-Siendo honestos hokage-sama, no creo que Naruto pueda mezclarse bien con los equipos ahí, incluso con la tradición de que el peor alumno este en el equipo con la mejor kunoichi y el ninja del año, siendo estos Sakura y Sasuke respectivamente, siento que Naruto será excluido por ellos antes de que el muestre su valor.

-Además solo queda ese equipo, Asuma quiere formar el equipo Ino-Chika-Cho, Kurenai ya tiene a su equipo listo y Kakashi está prácticamente obligado a tomar a Sasuke como alumno junto con Sakura, que son los alumnos que más tienen desagrado con Naruto y para finalizar los demás jounin-Sensei disponibles desprecian a Naruto como el demonio de la aldea con excepción de Asuma, Kurenai y Kakashi.

Con todo lo dicho y hecho el Sarutobi tuvo que contener su irá ante la injusticia que recibe al niño que considera un nieto y sin vacilación Hiruzen le pregunto lo que ha estado pensando durante toda la charla.

-Iruka ¿has escuchado sobre el programa de intercambio elemental? Y si es así ¿Qué piensas de enviar a Naruto al intercambio? – pregunto el "Kami no shinobi" al chunin boca abierto con total serenidad.

Hiruzen previo que tendría que decirle tarde o temprano a Naruto que es el jinchuriki del kyubi y mas cuando no tiene opción, tanto para Naruto como para él, gracias a las acciones del mizukage y lo dicho por Mizuki, tuvo que cambiar algunas cosas, pero en este momento le preocupa la reacción de Naruto ante lo que le rebelo Mizuki tendrá que aprovechar esta situación para explicárselo.

Con un pensamiento pasajero Hiruzen se preguntó cómo seri la reacción de Jiraiya ante la decisión que acaba de tomar.

Sin saberlo ambos shinobi, Hiruzen y Yagura, han desatado una tormenta que cambiara todo el mundo shinobi de lo que debió haber sido en el futuro.

* * *

YYYYYYYYY ¡AQUI ESTA! una nueva historia con su autor favorito ¡NERO!.

cuanto a pasado ¿no? por los que se pregutan por mi otra historia "tiempo retorcido" no se preocupen ya la voy a actualizar.

en cuanto a esta nueva serie... Naruto no estara en el equipo 7, pero si interectuara con ellos y los otros equipo

la razon por la que cree este fanfic serie por el echo de que queria ver en un equipo unico, y digamos que me inspire en el fanfic de "Naruto: team biju" de "Dark Mephiles"

ahora aclaremos puntos:

1) Yagura fue poseido por obito pero gracias a Isobu fue liberado, aqui Yagura no obtuvo a Isobu sino hasta despues de que fue puesto en un Genjutsu

2) Kiri aun tuvo su purga de lineas de sangre pero en menor medida, solo que el mayor daño se lo llevaron los civiles y ninjas anti kekkei genkai reduciendo bastante sus fuerzas mas de lo que habria resultado si la purga se hubiera completado, pero ahora todos los clanes apoyan a Yagura, por cierto el clan de haku fue exterminado solo con haku como superviviente y teniendo la misma historia solo con la diferencia de que Zabusa esta bajo el mando de Yagura.

3) Iwa al igual que kiri tuvo una guerra civil solo que la causa fue por quien tendria en poder, aqui Onoki descubrio sobre el estado de Yagura y se volvio paranoico, por lo que fingio su muerte y creo sin querer la guerra civil de ninjas comunes contra los clanes con kekkei genkai, en donde Deidara pudo expandir su arte y desahogar sus tendencias explosivas lo suficiente para no unirse a akatsuki y en la guerra civil se gano el respeto por su poder durante la guerra civil.

4) Aqui en este mundo Haku no sera hombre pude aceptarlo de mala gana en la primera parte, pero en shippuden era mas femenina de lo que fue en la primera parte por lo que en este fanfic sera fem. Haku (esto es mas para mantener mi cordura)

5) esta fanfic sera harem (soy fanatico del harem por cierto) como se habran enterado en mi otro fanfic no soy fan de las parejas canon o de las parejas muy utilizadas en los fanfics, ya que he vistos mucho de estos que en serio ya estoy sobre cargado de ellos, aunque en este fanfic si estara incluida hinata, soy mas de lo que se ha visto poco como en el universo de naruto, como Naruto x Kurotsuchi o Fu o Yugito o Samui diablos hasta la princesa Yuki, en este fanfic no pondre a las maujeres que ya tienen pareja en el canon.

la critica constructiva es bien recibida espero los comentarios.

cualquier queja tambien en los comentarios.

P.D: espero que la pasen muy bien en el año nuevo.


End file.
